Gone By Tomorrow
by NerdyWrestlingChickYaDig
Summary: Summary inside this will be a cute/sad story (I warned you). It will be starting when I feel like it or just get a chance to do so. Ratings will change later. "AJ was torn between two hot men. It was a complicated relationship she had never really dated CM Punk but she skipped off to bed with him..." Hate Zigglee you might like this story. :S (Why would I write this?)
1. Chapter 1

**New story is coming. Ratings will change later so you are being warned now. This story will have a happy/sad ending. Oh and the title of this is random it just came to my head. :D**

* * *

_Summary for Gone by Tomorrow_

AJ was torn between two hot men. The Best in the World CM Punk and the Show-Off Dolph Ziggler. It was a complicated relationship she had never really dated CM Punk but she skipped off to bed with him when she is dating Ziggler. Ziggler never knew about it and just keeps on loving her and she loves him but then there's Punk. What will happen when she has kids and hits her limit? Which guy will she choose?

* * *

**I came up with this idea a long time ago and chose to use it. What do you think? I'm still taking ideas for stories and couples so please spill your ships to me. Thanks for reading. :D**

**"Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first chapter and I have a real feeling that you guys are going to try and virtually kill me over the computer during this story. But whateva's it's a sweet story to so enjoy. At least your not the one asking herself why she wrote this or why it popped into my head. :D  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Oh Punk that was so great. But I have to go before Dolph comes back to the hotel and finds me gone. But damn you are really the Best in the World." Punk flashed me a devilish super hot smirk his naked body right in front of me sweat dripping on his bare chest. I bite my lip holding back my hungry want for him again.

"You weren't too bad yourself AJ damn you can light me up. I'll guess I'll see you later right?" I pulled my shirt over my head as Punk grabbed me softly pinning me down to the bed again my want growing for him as he placed several kisses on my stomach before getting off of me. "Yeah tomorrow but text me Punk." Punk pulled his shirt onto his body as I got off the bed as he walked me over to the door of his room. "I'll text you later AJ."

He placed a kiss on my cheek as I walked out of the room. I heard his door shut so I put my back up against it holding onto my stomach where Punk had just kissed me if only he knew how I was. I took my back off the door walking down the hall passing the other room and heading into the elevator pushing the button to go down to the second floor. "God you stupid elevator hurry the fuck up!" I yelled for it to move faster tapping my foot on the floor of the elevator as dumb bubbly elevator music played in the background. If this thing didn't go faster Ziggler was going to get to our room first and then mine and Punk's secret relationship would be exposed. The elevator dinged as the doors opened on the second floor as I ran out and down the dim hall to the room unlocking it with the key card.

Putting the card back into my pocket I slowly sat on the bed and laid down as I placed my head to the bed the door quietly opened and Dolph was there. "Hey babes are you still awake?" "Yeah I am Dolph what is it?" Dolph shut the door and kneed next to the bed placing a hand on my stomach why do they have to touch my stomach all the time is it getting annoying. "April are you okay lately you are sweating every time I come back to the room? And is it me or does your stomach look big?" I sat up now moving his hand off my stomach, "I fine Dolph what the fuck is that suppose to mean are you calling me fat. That's it isn't it you don't want me because I'm fat then I'll just go. By the way you are a major dick!"

I grabbed my phone and slapped Ziggler in the face he was left holding his face that was now red where I hit him. It was so not cool to call me fat I was pregnant but he didn't know and either did Punk but it was time Punk did find out after all I think it is his baby. I ran back into the elevator as I heard Ziggler yell after me, "April wait up I didn't mean it like that! Babe don't you close that door!" He ran towards the elevator but the door closed and I pushed the button to go back up to Punk's floor.

* * *

As I knocked lightly on Punk's door I heard as the elevator dinged meaning someone was in it getting off on a floor but I didn't care as Phil's door opened and I rushed in. Punk shut the door quickly, "AJ what's wrong?" I pulled his toned body to my pulling him into a hug and slightly lifting my head off of him so I could talk. "Well I got back in time and then shortly after Ziggler came back. He placed his hand on my stomach and I flipped out on him because he said that I looked fat. I slapped him and left his trailing somewhere in this hotel."

Punk broke the warm hug as he placed me down on his bed and knelled down in front of me. "AJ he's just a total dick! But there's something that you aren't telling me right? I know something is different about you AJ." I took in a deep breath and spoke quickly, "Punk I'm pregnant." He didn't react the way that I thought he would but the way he did was better. Punk gently pushed me down so I was now lying on the bed as he got in and laid down next to me his hands around me. "Oh AJ that's great I'm going to be a dad and you're going to be a mother. We'll be like one big happy family. Wait… AJ it is my baby right?"

I turned my body over so I was face to face with Punk, "I don't know but I'm pretty sure that it's yours. I mean me and you have been in bed together more recently because Dolph is always gone. So yeah I'm going to say it's yours." "How many months are you?"

"I think I'm about 4 months but I'm not sure I can ask the doctor when I go tomorrow. I want you to come." There was a knock at Punk's door, "I'll be there in a minute." He pointed for me to head over to my hiding spot in between all of his comics in the bookshelf. I stood there as Punk opened the door and I heard Dolph's voice in my ears, "Punk where's April?" Punk's voice now came to my ears it was so hot sounding, "I don't know where she is Dolph but why do you ask as if she is here?"

Ziggler was not happy as he raised his tone, "She slapped me Punk and I need her back I love that girl so much. But I know that you two have a strong friendship. I think that April's pregnant and I was just looking out for her. But thanks for helping and if you see her please tell me." With that I heard the door shut and Punk come walking over to me. "AJ lets go to the doctors now I want to get you out of here and keep you and the baby safe."

* * *

"Miss. Mendez." Punk stood up and gently helped me up and we both followed the doctor to the third room on the right marked with the words 3B on the side of it. We walked into the small pale room with baby posters all over the walls I grabbed a seat on the table. "So Miss. Mendez what is it that you need to know about your baby?" Flashing Punk a smile he answered her question, "I want to know if I'm the father of her baby. That and I want and need to see the baby know what sex it is not that it matters to me." Doctor finished righting all of the stuff Punk wanted down and turned to me, "This is okay with you?" I softly nodded as the doctor left the room and Punk moved his seat right next to where I was laying down on the table.

The doctor came back and with some tools and jelly looking stuff, "okay guys were going to check what sex the baby is first." Punk nodded to her as the doctor lady closed the door behind her.

* * *

After the doctor was done I saw the image of the baby on the screen and Punk there holding my hand as he looked. "It's a boy Miss. Mendez wait I'll be right back I need to go talk to someone." And with that the doctor walked out of the room and Punk turned to look at me, "A baby boy AJ that's great he can be like a mini me." There was definite happiness in his voice and I love it he was happy and it made me happy to. We both sat there looking at the baby and thinking of names for him until the doctor slowly walked in,

"I have to tell you guys something important." I felt Punk stiffen and he whispered in my ear, "Now we're going to find out who the baby's dad is AJ. And I don't care if it's not mine I will take care of both of you, I promise."

* * *

**So there's the first chapter which is a build to the bigger picture. Who's the father? Will Punk keep up to that promise to take care of AJ and the baby? What does the doctor really have to say? Read in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	3. Really, Really, Really?

**You guys made it so hard to write this chapter and post it. I'm super happy that you guys want to know who the father is and what the doctor was to say but I sure when you find out your going to kill me though the computer. So in case you try I kidnapped the Shield to protect me, you wouldn't hurt me now will you? Sorry that it took so long to post this but its out now. Well on with the story. :D :'(**

* * *

_**Flashback to last chapter**_

"_I have to tell you guys something important." I felt Punk stiffen and he whispered in my ear, "Now we're going to find out who the baby's dad is AJ. And I don't care if it's not mine I will take care of both of you."_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Really Really Really**_

"So doc who's the father of the little boy?" The doctor just looked away as a tear rolled down from her eye and onto the cool title floors. "Well if you two both really want to know then I guess I will have to tell you. The baby's daddy was Phil Brooks." I could feel as Punk jumped up for joy then sat back down and asked the doc, "Wait what do you me I was the dad?"

As I listened to the way it sounded I was asking the same thing that Punk was. But as the doc was telling us I got what she meant. "Well Miss. Mendez, Phil if you don't mind me calling you. When I left the room I went to go talk to a specialist about your baby and how its heart rate was really low. And the specialist told me that the baby wouldn't make it pasted today. But don't worry it wasn't any of your faults the baby just didn't have a good enough heart. I'm truly sorry for the both of you I'll leave you two alone for a little then you must leave the hospital." The doctor stepped out of the room as tears started to roll down my face and Punk grabbed my hands and held me tightly, "AJ… I don't know what to say. I can't even believe that something like that could actually happen."

As Punk was talking I heard my phone ring and I guessed that it was Dolph someone I really didn't want to talk to. All I wanted was to be by Phil's side though this I was truly sad about it. What if the doctor was lying and it was all my fault. "AJ it was my fault I just know it." I turned to face Punk and his face was red and tears rolled down his eyes, "Punk it's not your fault if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one having your baby and I couldn't help it now he's gone." He wiped my tears and held my face looking into my eyes. "You know what AJ it's none of our faults. I guess that it was meant to be I'm really sad too AJ but we have to get over it sooner or later. Even if you're not having my child I will still keep my promise to you and that will never change. Dolph will not come between us as long as were together I'm happy and you'll be safe."

* * *

I woke up from my sleep to feel that his body had left the bed and went off somewhere. He was always leaving but I shouldn't have cared but for some reason I did. Dolph was the first guy that ever said that he loved me and I did love him but that's until I meet Phil. They were both so different from each other. Phil was sweet, and really everything that I wanted but then there was Dolph. Never forced me to do anything and besides all of the leaving he was prefect and that's what drawed me to him. I climbed out of the bed and over to the small chest in the corner of the hotel room where all of my clothes were placed and I picked out a blue top, a pair of black chucks and jeans really it was what I usually wore.

I was now fully changed and glancing over at the schedule for work I was set to be there tonight for the Smackdown taping but tonight I would be alone again. Almost every moment that I wasn't with Phil I felt alone no one was there for me until I'd see Dolph. I knew that I should just get rid of Dolph but I couldn't and there were reasons why. That's when my phone rang and ran and jumped on the bed answering it to be greeted by the comforting sound of his voice.

"Hey sweets. AJ do you have Smackdown taping tonight?"

"Yeah I'll probably just have a simply match you know 3 minutes and then I'll come meet up with you at your room. If that's cool?"

"Well, I can tell you that it's not a quick match we might be on for awhile."

"We? What do you mean by that?"

"Mixed tag team match hun. Me and you against the Divas champion Eve and The Miz. So you can stay on the apron and I can to all the work so you can rest."

"I don't need rest Punk!" I yelled at him as I tried to calm myself down, "I can wrestle Punk I'm not that badly hurt."

"Oh so now you're saying that you don't care about our baby dying! I thought that you would be hurt by this as much as me but I guess that you couldn't even give two fucks about it! I'll see you at the match but don't even think about talking to me!..." The phone hung up and my face was full of tears at what had just happen I didn't get to tell him what I meant.

At that moment the door open and Dolph walked in worry on his face as he ran over to me and held me tightly in his arms. I didn't try to get out like I would have but instead I held onto him and smelt his scent in my nose. "It's okay AJ I'm here, nothing is going to hurt you… wait why are you crying babe?"

Holding back the tears so I could talk I looked up into his eyes that currently were locked on mine. "It's nothing." "It was to be something if you were clearly crying?"

"I have a match on Smackdown and you don't."

"Your match won't last long and I'll be backstage waiting for you the whole time. So stop crying, you know that I hate to see you crying."

* * *

I got of Dolph's car as he closed the door behind me as a car pulled up in the parking lot. "Let's go AJ." He grabbed my hand and we both walked down the parking lot and toward the arena as I took a look behind me to see Punk get out of his bus. I took a deep breath shaking off the feeling and headed into the backstage area.

"Okay AJ lets go get you ready for your match." I nodded and we headed over to my assigned dressing room.

* * *

When we both got into my room I picked out my blue wrestling gear and threw it on as Dolph picked up the script from the table in the corner of the room. I knew that he wouldn't like that I was teaming with Punk but I really had no choice but to. As I played with my hair Dolph flipped through the pages until he stopped at the last page meaning that I was in the main event. "AJ did you know that you have a tag match and it's with Punk?"

I turned to face him not wanting to say I knew but I wasn't going to lie to Dolph, "Yes that's why I was crying." He threw the script on the floor moving over to me moving my hair, running his hand through it. "It's going to be okay AJ you get to win the match. And after you win I'll be waiting for you back here to save you from that Punk. If you don't want to follow the shit that WWE writes then turn heel by screwing Punk out of the match then WWE could finally put us in a storyline together."

* * *

I stood at the curtain waiting for my theme to ring thought the arena and hear the cheers surround me. But instead of my theme I heard Punk's first as he jogged over to the curtain giving me a look and then he did his entrance to the loud roar of the crowd. A little bit later my theme hit to the cheers of the crowd as I looked back to see Dolph grin at me and I pasted the curtains as the lights of the stage hit my face. The next thing that I saw was Punk's green eyes locked on me from ringside I knew that this was going to be a special match for the both of us.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I hope that I didn't kill you with this chapter because the story will get better but I can't spoil anything now or can I. x) What do you guys think will happen during this match? Comment what you want to happen in the match. Does AJ still have feelings for Punk or is she too in love with Dolph? Did AJ care about the baby? Thanks for reading. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	4. You call that a finish

**S'up guys. I needed a new thing. But so thank you for all of the reviews for my last chapter and this chapter is a short filler to the more LOVING next chapter. I lost all hope on the match so there is like little clips of it. So here it is enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Flashback to last chapter**

_I stood at the curtain waiting for my theme to ring thought the arena and hear the cheers surround me. But instead of my theme I heard Punk's first as he jogged over to the curtain giving me a look and then he did his entrance to the loud roar of the crowd. A little bit later my theme hit to the cheers of the crowd as I looked back to see Dolph grin at me and I pasted the curtains as the lights of the stage hit my face. The next thing that I saw was Punk's green eyes locked on me from ringside I knew that this was going to be a special match for the both of us._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: You call that a finish?!**_

We never planned it but we matched. His black and blue attire and my blue gear he must have saw it to. I didn't skip down the ramp like I usually would but I walked to the sound of the crowd knowing what would happen. But most of all, thinking. About Punk of course, the way he looked at me how he made it seem like nothing had happen but deep down I knew that he was still beat up inside.

As I finally enter the ring behind Punk his face change and he just looked at me with this serious face which was more like a death stare to me. I had to get back on the apron so I stepped between the ropes and watched as I heard the sound of the bell signaling for the match to officially start.

* * *

Punk's now sweaty body lay on the mat after getting a SCF from the Miz and he laid there for the pin "1…...2…" Punk kicked out of the pin Miz selling the shock so he got up and tagged in Eve who stepped in the ring waiting for Punk to tag me in. I felt him tag me in and I quickly stepped into the ring to hit Eve with a dropkick right to her neck knocking her down to the mat.

* * *

Eve was now throwing me against the turnbuckle pads but I was too quick for her hitting her with my Sliced Bread V2 I pulled her leg up to go for the pin "1….2….." The Fuck she was given my finisher she should have stayed down for that so I stood behind her signaling for her to get up because now I was mad. Eve stood up and a grabbed her arm twisting my arms and legs around her body putting her in my submission the Octopus. Unlike most of the opponents I had she found a way out of it and Eve sent me a kick right my face that sent me to the mat.

* * *

"1…2… 3 Ring the bell" The ref called for the bell as I let go of eve's leg and stood up like nothing ever happened. With my hand raised in the air and Punk's to I was overcome with emotions that I jumped onto him wrapping my hands around his neck. The shock clearly shown on his face and also in his green eyes. Looking up at him I flashed Punk a smile I unwrapped my hands moving over to the turnbuckle climbing to the top. Flashing the crowd peace signs I hoped down Punk was just looking at me with those green orbs so I ran and jumped at him again this time wrapping my legs around his sweaty body, the crowd was shocked to as they never could have saw these coming.

I hungrily went for his lips as I felt like I was kissing myself due to the fact that Punk wasn't kissing me back. That was until I moved my hands his tongue brushed up against my lips looking for an entrance into my mouth, willingly I let him in. Ever since I started to I guess see Punk behind Dolph's back I had figured out that he had a very talented tongue. To the people in the crowd more likely called the WWE universe stupid named because they had no control over anything. To them it must have looked like me and Punk were dry humping each other. Punk's hands now started to moved over my back sending shivers though my spine that was until I felt Punk move around so I opened my eyes to find Dolph standing there well that answers my did Dolph see this question. Once I got off of Punk Dolph attacked him throwing punch after punch until he raised his leg to try and hit the superkick. Punk grabbed his leg throwing it back down to the mat as I put myself in between the two men that my heart was confused about.

I stood there in the center of the ring between Punk and Dolph all I thought was 'what the fuck just happened'. Punk's face was murderous as I looked over at Dolph he would appear to have a devilish smirk shown on his face. Whatever was going on I was confused as I felt Dolph touch my hand and spin me around to face him.

His head came down to mine slow and gently capturing me lips his hand on my lower back as I kissed him back. Sweet that's what this kiss was it was a change. I felt as he pulled my body closer to him as my hands moved throughout his toned body as Dolph slowly pulled back kind of leaving me wanting more strangely. Until I thought over the whole situation that had just happened.

Now I was like 'what the fucking fuck'! Dolph had never kissed me like that before this was full of sweetness not hunger to eat each other's faces off. I turned to see that Punk was still standing there with a smirk on his face as he moved over to the ropes and hit the floor. I forgot that Dolph was still standing there as I quickly got out of the ring and followed after Punk all the way to the back up the ramp and to the backstage area until I finally caught up with him.

"Punk we really need to talk." Punk's full body stopped and turned around to face me his face still murderously looking at me.

"AJ I told you that I'm not going to talk to you so go. Go to Dolph I don't care anymore." It hit me like some bricks falling off of a tall build damaging my body but I push those felling out so I could

"You just talked to me stupid. Look Punk I don't care what you say we're talking and that's that."

"No we're not now leave me alone AJ." He turned around and started to slowly walk down the hall I'm guessing he was headed to his dressing room to change. I had to do something to get him over here I wasn't going to be chasing him all over the damn arena so I yelled but not loud so everyone could hear.

"But Phil you promised."

* * *

**So does AJ care about the baby? What will Punk do after hearing about the promise? Will Dolph find them? What does Dolph know about AJ and Punk's "relationship."**

**Pow! That's the end of the chapter short right. Make sure to vote on my page for who you think AJ should be within 1 2 Many. Hope it was still good the next chapter a lot more happens. I will try to post it tomorrow but I'll have to see about that. Thanks :D**

"**Whatevas"-Ziggler**


	5. Time Falls Closer

**Hey you wonderful reader you. Here's the next chapter see like I said I didn't wait too long to get this out so enjoy this chapter guys.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is really important sorry I have to say it again but the poll on my profile please vote. You think that your vote doesn't matter? But it does it will affect the whole story just by your votes. **

**This Fic will have a poll up on Friday on who you think AJ will choose either Punk or Dolph. Like I said before this will affect the fics path when I write the ending.**

* * *

_Last chapter flashback _

"_You just talked to me stupid. Look Punk I don't care what you say we're talking and that's that."_

"_No we're not now leave me alone AJ." He turned around and started to slowly walk down the hall I'm guessing he was headed to his dressing room to change. I had to do something to get him over here I wasn't going to be chasing him all over the damn arena so I yelled but not loud so everyone could hear._

"_But Phil you promised." _

_End flashback_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Time falls closer**_

He turned face me full attention and he looked down at me his eyes softened.

"I know what I promised AJ but I can't help you if you want Dolph more than me. I'm not that kind of guy AJ and yes I know we've been sleeping around together on more than one accusation but it has to stop okay. AJ you have to choose either me or Dolph in the end you can't keep on living in some teenage dream."

"Punk I like you I really do but honestly we fight like we're an old married couple. And I love Dolph when he is there. I couldn't just pick you or Dolph right off the top of my head."

"Well it's not that hard to choose you don't have to think about the baby you never cared about!"

"I did care about the baby Phil!"Some of my co-workers turned their head to see us I listened in to what Randy and Eve were saying as Punk just stood looking at me.

"Eve did April just say she is having a baby?"

"I think she did babe could you imagine April as a mother or having a baby?"

Punk caught my attention but right away as he started to talk again this time softer than before, "Maybe we should talk here let's just go to my room."

"Okay" We both walked down the hall not speaking a word to each other as people whispered behind us as we reached his dressing rooms door. I stepped though the door as he follow turned on the light then shutting the door behind him.

"So you did care that are baby died but why didn't you show it?"

"Like you say Phil sooner or later we would have to move on and I chose sooner it's less painful."

"AJ why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was going to but you didn't let me."

"I'm sorry that I didn't let you talk AJ. You know what I'm going to make it up to you."

He leaned over her, bracing himself on one elbow while his other hand slid under the front her shirt to trace patterns on her stomach. She turned her face to look at him and was momentarily lost in the desire and emotions pooling in his hazel depths. He leaned down and kissed her softly, sucking on her full bottom lip. She turned in his arms and moved her arms around him and he let his tongue slip into her mouth.  
Her hands roamed over the expanse of his back, feeling his hard muscles flex under them. She wasn't at all surprised at how smooth his skin was. It was like silk under her fingers but it did nothing to obscure the raw power in the muscles that lay beneath. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hand found it's way back under her shirt and cupped her breast, his thumb stroking over one of her already hard nipples through the thin material of her bra. She pushed him back and sat up, proceeding to pull off her jacket and then her shirt in slow deliberate movements as he eyed her intently. He caught her hands as they went to the clasp of her bra and moved them away, replacing them with his own he undid the clasp and pulled the straps down her shoulders.  
He took a deep breath as she was bared before him. She was so beautiful, every golden inch of her skin perfect. He kissed her again, harder this time as an overwhelming sense of desire struck him, one he had never felt before. He pushed her back down against the couch and she opened her legs wide as he settled himself between them, his arousal pressing hard against her through his jeans. His mouth left hers and she moaned as he nipped his way down her neck and the crevice between her breasts before moving to the side and capturing a nipple. He suckled her, his teeth lightly scraping over the tight bud before swirling his tongue around it soothingly. She whimpered below him and fisted her hands in his hair, holding him to her as she arched into his face pleading for more.  
He moved to the other side, giving the same treatment to her other breast as his hand replaced his mouth on the one he just left, his fingers rolling and pinching her. He felt her hands leave his head and trace a path down his chest, her nails lightly scratching his nipples before settling on the fly of his jeans trying to undo them. He lifted his hips slightly giving her better access and she popped open the button and pulled down the zipper. Her hand slipped inside to grasp him and he stopped as the feel of her holding him took his breath away.  
"AJ." He sighed as she began to stroke him causing him to jerk at her in response. He buried his face in her chest for a moment as he let the feeling wash over him and then moved away as he felt her hand leave only to tug at his jeans. He quickly took them off and then moved back over her. He kissed her, her tongue invading his mouth immediately to duel with his. She flipped him over onto his back and straddled him as she began tracing a path down his neck and chest just as he had done to her. She licked a nipple then gently bit it and he bucked at her. After careful attention to his other nipple she continued her journey downward, stooping at his belly button and dipping her tongue in.  
"Oh God!" He pleaded but not sure for what as her mouth closed around the head of his throbbing length. His hands immediately shot out to her head, keeping her there as she lavished him with her mouth and tongue. Her eyes locked onto his as she slowly licked him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the head and then sucking it back into her mouth. She couldn't believe how incredible he tasted. Her mouth moved down lower and lower until she had him completely sheathed. She repeated the action a few more times, her hands coming out to still his frantic hips.  
"God baby, I can't take anymore." He said, his voice shaky as he lifted her back up. She pouted a little and his mouth descended on hers as he reversed their positions again. He pulled away from her and sat on his heels to take off her shoes and she took the opportunity to look at him. He's so beautiful she thought as her eyes raked over him. From his tousled hair to his lips, swollen from their kisses, his well-defined chest. Her eyes then settled between his legs. Her eyes moved back up to his and she blushed as she found him looking at her, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes but the smile she gave belied her annoyance.  
His smile grew and he leaned over to kiss her quickly before returning to the task of removing her pants. He drew down her zipper and slid her jeans and panties off in one fluid motion. His hands ran up the sleek skin of her legs and rested on her inner thighs. He inserted a finger followed closely by a second inside her and she screamed his name, her walls clamping down around him hard.  
She still had her eyes closed and was breathing hard as he kissed his way back up her body. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him fiercely, her legs wrapping around his waist, bringing him closer to her hot depth. He pushed forward, sinking into her slowly. Her head fell back and her mouth opened as he filled her to the brim. They stayed that way for a while, neither moving just enjoying the feel of being one with each other. She was so tight and wet around him Punk thought he would lose it right then. He looked at her and found her watching him with tears in her eyes. He kissed her softly and began slowly yet forcefully thrusting in and out of her.  
She watched his face as he closed his eyes in concentration from the sheer pleasure. He picked up the pace and kissed her, their tongues mimicking the act their bodies below were performing as they whimpered into each other's mouths. She groaned as his tempo steadily increased, sending her to heights that rivaled anything she had felt before.  
Their bodies were on fire as they raced toward release. Their mouths came apart as air became an issue for them. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders painfully but it spurred him on even more. He kept driving into her, over and over and then he felt it. Her body shuddered beneath him and a strangled cry escaped her lips. She was falling, falling from heaven and was assured that he would be there to catch her when she tumbled back down to earth. He rode her through her climax, never breaking his stride until he finally came as deep inside of her as he could get.  
He collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath as their bodies came back down from the high they had just experienced. He felt lips at his shoulder and looked down to see her pull them away and smile up at him. She looked amazing in the afterglow and the knowledge that he had put that look of complete contentment on her made him swell with masculine pride. He rolled them both over so she lay on top him and he slipped out of her. She laid her head on his chest and his arms tightened around her.

* * *

_Dream time_

I woke in my hotel room with Dolph by my side stroking my hair, "Morning baby, how are you guys doing today?" I felt as his hand started to rub my stomach so I look at my stomach. I was pregnant what kind of dream was this.

* * *

I woke up and I was in a dark room as I looked around for any site of light or someone. I didn't think that he stayed in Punk's dressing room all night and I was right because I was wearing cloths. I moved my hands to feel the bed underneath my fingers until I reached a leg. I quickly drew my hand back and remember that I had my phone in my pocket before so I felt my pocket and it wasn't in there. So I slowly laid back down were caused the person to wake up.

"Oh AJ your awake now?"

"Yes Punk. Where the heck are we though?"

"Ummm My hotel room don't you remember last night?"

"I remember in the dressing room Phil just don't remember getting here."

"Then you don't remember the shower?"

"No."

"Really I mean you were definitely awake during it because when I…"

"If I say I remember well you stop talking Punk?"

"Let me think about it… nope."

"Please" I had begged him as I slightly glanced over at the only light in the room which was the clock. But as I saw that it was time for me to leave because Dolph would be worrying where the hell I went off to.

"AJ what are you... Oh I see you have to go now don't you? Back to Dolph."

"Yes I do. Dolph is going to wonder where I was and it'll be hard to explain that I was…" Punk was alway cutting me off that I would never be able to fet what I wanted to say out.

"Save it AJ! Just leave, get out!"

* * *

"Where have you been AJ? I haven't seen you since the Smackdown taping I was worried Punk was hurting you." I stared up at him in deep thought I'm going to do this. I'm going to tell Dolph the truth about everything and if he doesn't like it then…

"Dolph have to tell you something." Dolph's eyes soft looking down at me he was always nice until I finally tell him.

"Of course AJ you can tell me anything" I hope so.

"Okay well there is no easy way to tell you this but I was pregnant." Dolph cut me off, "AJ why…" I cut him off for the first time ever. "I'm telling you Dolph please shut up and listen to the full story. It's true I was pregnant Dolph but I lost the baby. And it wasn't yours Dolph, b-b but it was someone else's. See I have been going behind your back for at least 6 months now and I was with Punk. Not in an official relationship but we slept together a lot and that's why I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell you because I have no idea what I really want. I'm done telling you now so talk, yell at me. I can take it because I fully diserve this."

Dolph just looked down at me mixed feeling shown in eyes blue eyes as I waited for him to do his worst. "So that's where you have been going when I leave you alone?" I had no words left and all I could do was nod my head at the question.

"I love you April."

* * *

**Well that was some chapter. Punk and AJ fight like an old married couple right? AJPunk smut! Dolph loves AJ even after she told him all of the shit that happened. AJ really does care about the baby just didn't have the time to say so.**

**So what does AJ have to say about Dolph still loving her? Does she love him back? Will Punk bring his way back to AJ? I guess we will have to all wait for the next chapter which I will try my best to get out by Wednesday. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. AND A HUGE thanks to Sam CF for the Smut! That's it so yeah peace out. :D**

"**Whatevas"-Ziggler**


	6. Love well spent

**Welcome to my evil little fanfiction cave. So here is my new chapter since I'm on a little break from my Exams so I really hope you like this chapter. The poll for this fiction is now up on my profile page so go take a look. Oh and this chapter will have a lot of… you know what you'll just have to wait and see. :D**

* * *

_Flashback to last chapter_

_"Okay well there is no easy way to tell you this but I was pregnant." Dolph cut me off, "AJ why…" I cut him off for the first time ever. "I'm telling you Dolph please shut up and listen to the full story. It's true I was pregnant Dolph but I lost the baby. And it wasn't yours Dolph, b-b but it was someone else's. See I have been going behind your back for at least 6 months now and I was with Punk. Not in an official relationship but we slept together a lot and that's why I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell you because I have no idea what I really want. I'm done telling you now so talk, yell at me. I can take it because I fully disserve this."_

_Dolph just looked down at me mixed feeling shown in eyes blue eyes as I waited for him to do his worst. "So that's where you have been going when I leave you alone?" I had no words left and all I could do was nod my head at the question. _

_"I love you April." _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**_Chapter 5:Love well spent_**

Dolph's words rang though my head, I mean he still loved me even after I told him what I had done to him behind his back. Maybe he was just hiding what he really felt I was always curious so I asked him anything on my mind.

"Dolph do you mean that after everything I did?"

"I do April I will always love you no matter what. What you and Punk did is in the past and I can get over it. I mean after all you're here with me now and that's all I could ever wish for. I really do love you April." His eyes were soft as he looked down towards me opening his heart. "I just thought that you would at least be mad with me or Punk."

"April I could never really be mad with or at you but Punk and I aren't finished. Vince wants us to have a feud on screen and you'll be by my side though it all."

"I love you Nick."

There was a smile on Dolph's face which brought one to mine. "I'm kind of hungry so let's go grab something quick to eat." He gave me a quick nod as Dolph moved to the door in the middle of the hotel room and I got up off the bed to follow him to the door until I stopped.

I sat back down on the bed as Dolph looked over at me with a confused face. "What are you doing April? I thought that you were hungry?" I put on a smile and a laugh came out. "I am hungry Dolph but that can wait right now I want you. To feel you, to kiss you, to be in your arms, to just have you inside of me."

I now rested in the comfort of Dolph's arms my head on his chest as he breathed. Either way you put it he was amazing in bed make you feel like he was just there to be with you and I liked that. I felt as his chest moved as words came out of his mouth. "You ready to go eat now April?"

"No, I'm not hungry anymore." There was a knock at the door and I felt as Dolph sit up so I moved my body so I could see. "Ummm Dolph maybe you should cover up before answering the door."

"Fine throw me the blanket."

"I'm using this thank you very much." I joked around with him.

"Well you don't need to hide so I want it April." There was playfulness in his voice as I sighed and tossed him the blanket as I sat there watching Dolph wrap up. His hand moved over the door handle and opening it there was a frown on his face.

"Well if it isn't Vickie. What do you want Vick can't you see that I'm busy?" All I heard was one of Vickie's creepy laughs, most likely she was thinking of something dirty.

"Yes I can definite see that you have been getting busy in here Nick but I'm here because I was sent to see that you and April go to Vince. He's holding a meeting about your storyline with Punk and he wants you there in about 10 minutes so hurry up." After she finished her sentence, Vickie quickly turned around and down the hall the clicking of her boots in her path.

Dolph shut the door and turned to me throwing off his towel, "Stupid Vince, why couldn't he do this later in the day?"

"Because he is a controlling evil boss that has to things now that he will end up changing everything before a show goes on the air." He moved over to me placing a kiss on my check.

"True Vince needs to get things straight or more people will quit the business." Dolph moved over to the chest at the end of the bed to get dressed as I did the same.

* * *

"Come in" I heard Vince say so we left the door open as we walked in to see Vince sitting behind his desk and Punk nowhere in view. "April, Nick have a seat. Phil isn't with you is he?"

"No Vince but can we please just get this thing started without him." Dolph asked as we both took a seat on the chairs that were in the room.

"Okay then Nick first we need to find a way to get the crowd to see that AJ choose Dolph over Punk. Maybe we can have a nickname for you two, Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee. I mean Nick you can sell really great so you should be able to sell the relationship and I have faith that you can do the same April."

"Ah Vince I don't need to sell the relationship…" Vince quickly without letting Dolph talk cut him off. "Yes you do Nick, the stupid WWE universe wouldn't know a thing and wouldn't believe it if you don't sell it." A vein popped out of Vince's head and I felt like it was staring straight at me.

"Vince you don't know that me and April are in love?"

Vince had a strange face filled with shock as the only thing I could do was giggle.

"What?! You two are together! Why did you guys never tell me I've waited forever for a couple to get together that I could make a power couple on screen too."

"Really I mean it was pretty clear that we are together."

"Not by the way you kissed Phil, April."

"Don't talk about him; I never want to hear that name anymore!" I might have over reacted a little bit but that's not my problem.

"Zigglee!" Dolph yelled as he sprang out of the chair to a standing position almost making Vince fall on the floor.

"What?" He got but into his chair behind the desk.

"You said that we need a name for us so I put 'Zigg' in Ziggler and the 'Lee' in AJ to make Zigglee it's not rocket science Vince."

"Okay then I'll leave you alone so I can talk to the writer quickly." Vince got up from his chair behind the desk and moved his way very to the door when he stopped, "Almost forgot if you happen to see Phil tell him to wait in here."

* * *

I was sitting on Dolph's lap as I turned around to plant a kiss on his lips. I never really thought that Vince left the door open and anyone could see us but most of the co-workers knew about us.

"Wow, you're really having fun there right AJ?" I looked up to see Punk with a smirk and his hazel eyes emotionlessly looking at me. "Leave me the alone Punk, I can do what I want you don't own me." He just broke out in an evilish laugh that for some reason was kind of hot.

The doorway was soon packed by Punk and Vince as he just came thought the door. "Take a seat Punk I have an idea about your guys storyline…"

* * *

"Fight 175 headed for Chicago will be boarding in 5 minutes have fun. Be careful there is some disease out there so don't let yourself get sick." The air plane ticket lady said as I took the tickets for me and Dolph as I turned around to hand him his.

"Thanks April now what should we do on the plane?" I placed a smile on my face as Dolph looked confused. "You'll have to wait and see."

I pulled out my phone and walked onto the planes boarding ramp as I opened up my twitter to look though some tweets. Before I did I sat down at the window seat and Dolph grabbed his seat next to me.

I hit the follow button on Dolph's account and looked though my mentions. There was the propel tweets, the jealous fans, the fans, and then there was co-workers tweets to me. One from Kaitlyn and how I slap her over and over and it's the last time, yeah right. Dolph just sent me on "Sitting on the plane next to the sexiest diva wweajlee :P' " I looked over to him as he smiled and I replied back " HEELZiggler Your damn right! You still are talking about me…" "Please put all electronics away the plane is about to take off."

* * *

**Okay looks to me like AJ and Dolph are in ****_love. _****And Punk just seems to be fine with it or is he? :O There is a disease down there in Chicago that don't sound too good hopefully no one gets it.**

**A/N : Story based. So I have the results in for One Too Many and will start to write the next chapter tonight and hopefully have it up in 2 days but I make no promise. AND some NEWS on Here for you Always I FOUND the notebook and will try to post the chapters A.S.A.P just to finish the fic it might have a sequel I really don't know. So that's about it so bye. :D**

**"Whatevas"-Ziggler**


End file.
